A Time Of Darkness
by JohnStang
Summary: Demons launch an all out offensive against Melinda. Warning - Rating is based upon sexual content and promised violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in the far reaches of space a nebula full of dark matter start to erupt in anger. Modern day physicist would try to use physics to explain the workings of the nebula. They might say that random particles are colliding with each other causing violent reactions. Others might say these eruptions needs further study so they can be explained scientifically.

The mystics, however, knows what the eruptions are. It is the hell dimension erupting in anger over a familiar scene playing out in every dimension one after another. These beings are made up of dark negative matter. Any force of good displaces the negative in an adverse way.

The scene that is rumbling the demon dimension is when Aiden unites the Shineys against the shadows when his mother's life is at stake. This result in a unity of the Shiney's which produces an extreme positive force that threatens to rip the demon dimension apart. The chief evil force in the universe cannot allow this to happen. He is allowed to try to stop Aiden from forming this unity by any means.

Some might ask why the 'Supreme Being' would allow such things to happen. Why won't he forbid the demon's from interfering at all? The simple answer is that good and evil must exist in this universe or it will tear apart totally. So sadly the Supreme Being has to lest a certain amount of evil exist within the universe to plague mankind as it sees fit.

However that does not mean it has to let evil have free reign or make it easy for them either. Time and time again they have tried to change events to negate Melinda's first born from being so strong. At first they tried to make sure Jim Clancy was not the Father but that failed. It does not make any difference who is the father. As long as Melinda Gordon is the mother then the end result still happens. Next they tried to manipulate the genes within Melinda during conception to form a daughter instead of a son but that still does not change the end result except the daughter forms a stronger group in the end.

The rumblings of the demon dimension is because of there are very few dimensions left before they can no longer can try to manipulate the outcome. They have failed so much that they could not risk another failure. Despite some theorist believing there is an infinite amount of dimensional paths the truth is that there is a finite number. True the pathways numbers are so astronomically high it would take us many lifetimes to go thru them all.

Fortunately or unfortunately the beings we are talking about here are beings of nonlinear time. Humans are of linear time. They can't see the future. They can only see the past and present. They can only exist in the present. They don't see the end in the future neither can they visit the beginning again in the past. Beings of nonlinear time can and do exist in the past, present and future (or rather the beginning the middle and the end). Existing like that means they can make changes in the past or present to change the future and they can see the affects they have simultaneously.

Now they themselves cannot change too much or they risk destroying the very fabric of existence. Now the demons find themselves arguing amongst themselves about their failures. The supreme evil one been listening to the bickering said he had enough. Its time they joined forces from then on and make sure Melinda does not propagate at all in the few remaining dimensions they can affect. In fact in a couple of them she will be sacrificed to the supreme evil. This is the story of such a defeat. Warning there will not be a happy ending here.

A/N You have been warned. I will understand if no one likes this fic. Rating will be M for obvious reasons.


	2. Ch 1 Relieving some Stress

Ch 1 **Relieving some Stress**

Disclaimer 

I don't own nor claim to own any of the character or locations to the tv series Ghost Whisperer. Someone else does.

* * *

><p>As the cold wind gently blew thru the field, Melinda Gordon surveyed the area where one week ago she cross over many souls killed by the recent airplane crash. She at that time could not allow herself the luxury to grieve for such a huge loose of life. The death toll was 230 which included her best friend Andria who was traveling to her brother's apartment when the plane landed on her vehicle. Dealing with so many ghosts was taxing indeed.<p>

Added to her stress was the FAA. The chief investigator decided she was a nuisance despite her previous track record and good standing the community. Instead they brought along their own team of officially recognized and registered psychics. The FAA claimed these psychics were the best. At first Melinda was offered the privilege of working beside the psychics. However as time went by, it became clear that these psychics were not much better than the circus con artist.

Mel tried to convey this to the chief investigator only for the psychics to claim Mel's gifts were a hoax. She was banned from the crash site and the case altogether. Melinda tried help the spirits at the crash but was helpless as each time she was ejected from the site. It got to a point where they would call Jim in to calm Mel down. Jim at first was defending Mel but grew tired of it quickly for it interfered with his mission to help the living. Shortly he ordered her to forget about helping those poor souls. Melinda reluctantly obeyed. A piece of her died the day she had to stand quietly as the spirits of the dead victims of the crash was sucked up by the shadows never to be able to cross over.

There only source of positive energy from this entire taxing did not come from the Melinda's supposed friends and family. No it came from a ghost she met about six months before this catastrophe happened. Melinda surmised Richard died about one hundred years ago. Records from back then were not entirely digitalized yet so there was no real way of telling without relying on what the ghost tells you or by the possession it has on them.

Some would say ghost can't last that long without becoming something else. While that is mostly correct there are a few that are so strong willed that they indeed can remain ghost for that long. Melinda learned this over the year. However she was wrong about Richard. He died about 1500 years ago and was able to change the style of his cloths over a period of time to suit the times. Even Mel would be astonished if she knew that part so Richard chose to keep it a secret until the time was right.

Richard for the last several months been helping Melinda cross various ghost over to the other side. Melinda wanted to cross him over at first and was annoyed when he refused all she had to offer. Instead he started to help her out crossing ghost over. This annoyed Melinda even further. Over a period of time she calmed down and accepted him. Soon she started to rely on his help.

Melinda, however, never told Jim about Richard. This was at Richard's request for he thought Jim might not be the understand sort. Melinda asked Richard what he meant by not understanding. He merely pointed out he would not understand if his wife started spending with another tall handsome man even if he was a ghost. She rolled her eyes at him with her patented smile of her. Deep inside however she knew Richard had a point. From that day on they shared a secret others did not know even her husband.

Today the stress and sadness all caught up with her as she collapsed onto the ground crying. The only comfort she had now was Richard who wrapped her with his presence. Melinda felt comforted being wrapped with Richard's essence.

When Melinda stopped crying Richard spoke to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel worn out and thrown away."

"Melinda, no one is throwing you away. They just did not understand how to utilize your gift properly. It is there lost really. I understand though you feel very sad about not being able to help those souls but that is not your fault. Forces beyond your control would not let you help them."

Mel considered his words and felt more at ease.

"Melinda. I know of a special place not far from here that will rejuvenate your spirit. It's hidden in the forest and very few people know of it. I like to show it to you if you have time."

Melinda knew Jim is working a 24 hour shift tonight. In fact he was already at the station ready to start his shift. She did need rejuvenation and she was a sucker for strange out of reach locations. "Lead the way!"

When Richard said not many knew of this place she wondered why. Hours later she knew why. It was really buried deep into the forest outside town. First he direct her thru a series of off road trails in her jeep was a four wheel drive. Then she had to hike for a few hours. By the time they reached the destination she was dead tired.

However tired she was it was all worth it for the place Richard wanted to show her was spectacular. In front of her was rather large pond butted against a small rocky cliff. A tiny water fall fed the pond. The Pond excess evidently overflows into an underground stream. What made this site even more spectacular was the crystal clear water that looked almost mystical. Beautiful flowerbeds surrounds the pond. The pond sits in a small clearing in the middle of the forest with dense trees surrounding it. If one did not know it was here then you would never have found it regularly. The trees even provide filtered sunlight, illuminating the clearing. The place was indeed magical.

But Melinda could not help to be curious about something, "Richard, How is this supposed to rejuvenate me? I feel more tired than ever and I have a heck of a hick back."

Richard grinned mischievously at her, "You have to go for a swim my dear."

"But I don't have a swimsuit now," replied Melinda exasperated.

"Melinda, Melinda, Melinda, take a look around. There is not sole around for miles." That was not exactly true and Richard knew it. A very young boy, about 13 years old was nearby. He and his mother just moved here and he was not happy about it. His mother moved for the job on real estate. He had to say goodbye to all his friends in the process and so far all the other guys did not want to have anything to do with Ned Banks.

"You mean skinny dip. I could not do anything like that."

"Don't you want to feel the refreshing waters of this pond? Back in the day this particular pond was known for it. However if you don't want to then I suggest you rest up for a few hours. Otherwise the long walk back will be very painful and long."

Ned heard only Melinda's side of the conversation and naturally thought it was just another nut talking to herself. He was lying down on top of the cliff looking at the clouds above however when he heard the 'skinny dip' part curiously got the better of him and he carefully crawled to the cliff's edge and peered down.

He admitted the meadow was spectacular but that was not the site that took his breath away. At that particular moment, Melinda decided to remove her clothes and take a swim like Richard suggested. As each article of clothing Melinda removed Ned thanked god for allowing him to view this goddess in her natural form. Slowly, Ned pushed his shorts to his knees and start to do what normal young boys would faced with situation.

As Melinda swam, she indeed could feel her energy coming back to her. Richard was right. This water pond was magical. Richard, however, did not tell Melinda everything. The pond also was nicknamed the pond of unending lust.

As the waters bathed her skin Mel slowly and surely became aroused. First her nipples became erect. Then her thighs became with Melinda's natural juices and not from the water of the pond. Finally she became so aroused, Melinda could not take it anymore so she slowly came out of the pond. However she was so aroused she had to relieve herself or she would go insane, never mind she could hardly walk like that.

At the far edge of the pond was a meadow of flowers. Melinda ran nakedly over there and fell onto her back in the middle of the meadow. Ned up above was going out of his mind watching. One of her hands quickly found its way between her legs where Melinda proceeded to pleasure herself to a mind numbing climax. After Mel reached nirvana she fell into a very deep and well deserved sleep.

Ned up above reached nirvana at the same time Melinda did. He noticed she seemed to have fallen in a deep peaceful sleep. Ned was tempted to go to her right then and ravish her sleeping form. Richard considered letting him but decided to stick to the plan. Today was about setting the players up and weakening Melinda's resolve, nothing more. Besides it was getting late and he needed to get home.

Hours went by before Melinda awakened. It was the middle of the night. Indeed she felt very much relaxed, refreshed, and rejuvenated. The pond seemed to illuminate the surroundings. Even at night it was spectacular. However she needed to get home so she quietly dressed and headed home but not before promising to come back again very soon. Hidden from view Richard chuckled thinking yes she would be back but sooner than she realizes and not alone either.

* * *

><p><span>AN I know, I know. Many did not think that it would go in this direction and some are thinking about tar and feathering me. I did say this would be a very dark fic did I not? This is only the first chapter. And I plan for the Banks to leave town as of the 4th but not before Melinda pays for what the demons plan on getting her to do. I just hope I don't make too many people angry at me in the process. What Melinda is going to allow herself to do is sick.


	3. Ch 2 Ned Banks

Ch 2 Ned Banks

Disclaimer – I don't own Ghost Whisperer someone else does. I don't even own any of the character connect save the oc's.

* * *

><p>Hump …. Hump …. Hump .. Hump .. Hump . Hump, hump, hump. Ned Banks was having a dream. In it stared the bunny rabbits he saw going at on the way home from seeing Melinda finger herself to orgasm. Then suddenly he replaced the image of the male rabbit and the naked Goddess he saw at the pond took the place of the female rabbit. In simpler words in place of the rabbits having sex he was having sex with that goddess. Across town, Melinda was having a similar dream but with a strange man in place of her beloved husband. Both dreams had the exact same affect on the dreamers. Both Ned and Melinda were having one orgasm after another all night long.<p>

When Ned woke up nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Young men often woke up rather hard. Melinda however hardly woke up this aroused. She was so aroused she was constantly leaking not to mention her nipples threatened to poke holes thru her blouses despite her wearing her thickest bras.

Normally Ned would not know what to do with his day if his Mom did not plan it out. Today was different though. He was on a mission. He had to find the dream goddess and make her his somehow. He thought if he could convince her to go back to the secluded meadow that would do the trick. Little did he realize that was indeed the plan but not his.

There was on stop he had to make though before he can search for her. In an antique shop in town he spied tickets to an old Grateful Dead concert. They appeared to be in mint condition, never been torn, a real collector's item to the enthusiast. He happened to be one of the rare true purist enthusiasts around. He had to try to get those tickets, the right way of course. He was simply going to talk to the owner of the shop and see if he could work up a deal, maybe work off the price of the tickets somehow.

Once he got to the antique shop however he spied an older boy put the said tickets in his inside jacket pocket when Melinda's back was turned. He purchased a trinket to get her distracted long enough. Ned knew he had to stop this from happening somehow. Looking around he saw a broom and a length of rope. He used the broom to purposely trip the older boy and the rope to hog tie hip quickly.

Melinda noticed the commotion outside and ran to see what was happening, "Excuse me young man, but you are assaulting my customer."

"No. I am making a citizen's arrest. This guy stole from you."

"He bought the trinket fair and square."

"I am not talking about the trinket." (sigh) "I am talking about these." He then retrieved the tickets and placed them in her delicate hands. Melinda looked at the tickets and a pang of shame ran thru her. Normally she would have noticed such an underhanded thief but today her mind was clouded of with her mind numbing arousal that she missed the obvious.

Onlookers must have called the police since they showed up almost immediately. Jim heard the call with the van's police radio and went over instantly since he was not on a call. Everyone suspected Ned was in on the caper until multiple reports say he was not including Melinda's account. The Police at first was going to discount Melinda's word on what happened until Jim vouched for her.

When Melinda saw Jim she wanted to drag him to the back room of the shop and rape him. Jim saw the look in her eyes and chuckled while saying 'raincheck'. Everyone except Ned knew what Jim meant and everyone was smiling much to Melinda's sudden embarrassment.

It was around 10:00 am when all the commotion died down and everyone left. As Jim left he thanked Ned for looking after his lovely wife. He said he looked forward to getting to know him better. Jim would probably not have said that if he knew Ned really want. Afterwards Melinda invited Ned into the shop for a small chat.

"Ned, I like to reward you somehow for helping me out this morning."

"Well I was on the way here to talk about those tickets. I really like to have them."

The Ghost attached to the tickets looked Ned over and indicated he was an acceptable recipient for the tickets. "If that's all then they are yours."

Ned knew she was offering the tickets for free. "No Melinda, I want to work of the payment cost for those tickets instead of getting them for free. I can work part time in the shop if you like."

Melinda eyed him curiously. "Well you are a little young but I like your ethics. If you Mother has no objection I certainly don't have any to this arrangement." Ned gave Melinda his mother's cell phone number. After Melinda conferred with Delia on the phone for a few minutes she sat back down again. "Your Mom wanted to extend how proud she is of you for not only capturing that thief this morning but also for working for the tickets."

Ned could not help but smile warmly. "Thank you!"

'Ah how cute,' thought Melinda. "Now I still want to give you something. Do you have anything in mind you want?"

Ned's mind went into overdrive. "Ah Melinda, can I be perfectly open with you?"

"Absolutely," she stated while flashing her patented smile that have been known to melt glaciers.

"Well I was going to look for you specifically for something anyway. I did not know you owned this store as well. I was going to speak to whoever owned the store not knowing it was you. Do you follow what I am trying to say?"

"I think so. This morning you did not know who I was but you were going to search this entire town until you found me. Is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Ned while fidgeting.

"Why?"

"Will you promise not to get mad cause now that I met you I really do like you?" he replied shyly.

Melinda got a little concerned were this was heading but found this conversation strangely arousing. Against better judgment she assured Ned she won't get angry.

"Well I saw you yesterday and instantly wanted to get to know you better. I vowed to convince you in some way to go on a picnic with me today just the two of us. That is what I really want. I know of this secluded place up in the forest. It is breathtakingly beautiful just as you are. That is where I like our picnic to take place."

Instantly Melinda knew where he was referring, the meadow she sexually relieved herself in just yesterday. By now she knew the place had an effect on her. She also knew if she agrees to go on this picnic with Ned things might get out of control. She also at that very moment knew what Ned truly wanted - to fuck her.

Melinda knew agreeing to this was very wrong and the right thing to do was to gently but firmly refuse him. She was practically ordering herself to do the right thing inside when she heard herself say, "Ned, if I agree to this you must never say anything about this to anyone."

Ned simply smiled while nodding affirmatively. After all his 'dream girl' did not say no to the date that both knew will lead to some mating rituals.

Part of Melinda was screaming for her to stop this and she was about to when suddenly she got very aroused, so aroused it caused her insides to hurt. When her spell was over Melinda found herself saying, "I mean it Ned. You might not get punished but I will and it will probably be severe."

(A/N I hope you picked up on my little foreshadowing. If you did not then you know now)

Ned knew he was getting what he wanted. He put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Melinda, I want this not to be a onetime thing and to ensure that won't be is to keep my mouth shut." Melinda felt relieved. "I take it that I have a yes."

Melinda looked right at him and smiled just before kissing him gently on the lips. "Yes Ned. Let's go on this picnic before my common sense come to me." Right now her mind was so clouded with animal lust and arousal that common sense at that time took a nose dive into la-la land.

Melinda quickly locked up the shop after closing early for the day. Then she proceeded to drive them both up thru the off road dirt trails towards their mutual destiny. During the drive not a word was spoken as Melinda was still conflicted as to why she was doing this. Every time common sense tries to prevail she would get a new wave of severe arousal and her mind would go numb. It was as if someone was orchestrating their sexual coming together. She knew this was wrong but was unable to stop. All Ned could think about was what it would finally be like to Hump his manhood into Melinda over and over again.

When they reached the pond all thoughts either of them had of this being wrong was gone. In fact all their individual thoughts were gone. Richard was nearby watching the couple he masterfully orchestrated into coming here. Melinda was right about that place having an effect on them. The demons casted very powerful aphrodisiac spells over the place. Hell if two very straight guys stumbled upon the pond they would leave gay most definitely. The water of the pond has magical properties that leaves one so horny they would let any animal mate with them. The pond even has an additive the blocks the conceiving process temporarily which was crucial for the idea was to block Melinda from conceiving Aiden.

After Melinda and Ned ate what lunch they brought Ned went up to water edge. He then stripped out of all his clothes then turned toward Melinda. 'My word he has a huge dick for a man his age' thought Melinda. Well Ned did have a huge dick. It measures about ten inches long and two inches thick. The demons of this dimension have been enhancing his package when they could in preparation of this day when he would 'defile' the pure of heart Melinda.

"Let's go for a swim," declared Ned as he dove into the deep end of the pond. Instantly the water done its magic as Ned sported a hard boner despite the water being so cold.

For a split second, some part of Melinda said don't do it. Mel however was beyond listening to reason for her mind was too blissfully numb just like the demons wanted it to be. If Ned had tried all this yesterday Melinda would have been able to fight her urges and shoot him down. The magic had to have time to work on Melinda to get her so aroused that her common sense went bye bye.

Melinda merely stripped off her clothes and dove into the pond knowing full well she and Ned would be fucking soon. They did some splashing around and had some fun before they turned to each other and kissed long and hard. Ned then swam to the shore with Melinda following. He helped her out of the water then led her over to the same meadow of flowers Melinda fingered herself to orgasm the other day. He then laid Melinda down on her back. She spread her legs as Ned eased in between them. Melinda then guided his prick to her waiting very wet pussy.

As he prepared to take her, he looked deep into her eyes. Ned only saw what Melinda was seeing in his eyes, pure animalistic lust. This act they were about to commit was not about love nor did they have any thought in their individual minds at this moment. The demons made sure their animal lust excluded any thought process. They were now nothing but animals who were about to rut and rut and rut until they had no energy left.

Melinda grunted loudly as Ned rammed his dick into her. After that not a sound could be heard save the slapping of flesh and heavy breathing of two human animals fucking the hours away. Later into the night their animalistic lust would abate enough for their minds to come back to them so they could stop. They tried to leave but were too weak so they slept in the meadow that night. During the night they would fuck a few times.

In the morning they left as Melinda tried to figure out an excuse to tell Delia why she had her son out all night without even calling her.

* * *

><p><span>AN another hot and heavy chapter. I know – the subject matter. This is a story about demons destroying Melinda after all. What are demons famous for, why sex and violence of course. The violence part is coming too. Hint – Delia catches them in the act and does mean things to Melinda who in this story is deserving.


	4. Ch 3 Making Love and Hurtful Revelations

Ch 3 Making Love and Hurtful Revelations

Disclaimer – I don't own Ghost Whisperer, someone else does.

* * *

><p>Early one morning around Morrison's Pond (and no it's not the same pond as previous chapters) a familiar sound can be heard that have been heard for the past couple months, the sounds of two people having pure sex. For the last couple of months Melinda and Ned been jogging in the mornings as far as their family members were concerned. What they really been doing is jogging up to this pond and been fucking each other like animals in heat for about 20 minutes.<p>

At lunch time at the antique store, Melinda would lock up the shop as Ned proceeds downstairs. When Melinda joins him a second later they go at it for the entire lunch hour. Sometimes Ned would strip down and sit on a couch as Mel crawls over him and impales herself. Other times she would simply bend over and ruck up her dress waiting for Ned to spear her from behind. Still other times they would tear each other's clothes off and go at it on the floor like a couple of animals.

They have been back up to the secluded meadow twice in the last two months. Those trips have been both overnighters. The same scene happens every time. They arrive, have a small meal, and then fuck each other in the flower meadow all night long.

This relationship, if you call it that, has never been about making love or intimacy. It has been about pure unadulterated sex, like a wham bam thank you mam type of relationship but much more intense. After that first time, Melinda felt guilty that she tried to not even see Ned anymore. However her insides began to hurt fiercely then she began to ache. She understood quickly what would relieve the aching, sex with Ned. She tried to do it with Jim her husband. Melinda practically raped poor Jim one morning only to have him push her off a few hours later for he was spent.

Reluctantly Melinda called Ned and had him meet her at the store. Within minutes of his arrival they were downstairs going at like rabbits. Melinda just barely locked the door when Ned grabbed her and tugged the willing woman downstairs. Scant seconds later, he had Melinda bent over a chair as he shafted her from behind. This was not about love at all but about satisfying the hunger of their bodies for each other's.

Melinda had a suspicion about the secluded meadow so she contacted a couple of demon hunters she had met before. In her line of work, you met all sorts of interesting contacts. The demon hunters could only do a preliminary investigation. When she got the report her eyes bugled, if this is a report from a preliminary investigation then what would a report be like from a full blown investigation. The report was so detailed it answered all her questions.

Today they had just finished up at Morrison's Pond. Melinda turned toward Ned, "Ned, your birthday is coming up and Jim and I were wondering if there was something special you wanted."

Ned was surprised, "If you suddenly told Jim this morning my reply won't he know you and are doing something out here?"

Melinda could not help to laugh then flash him her incredible smile, "Ned, do you forget we told them we are running. I don't know about you but I told Jim we pass each other from time to time. If I did not then he will be suspicious for he knows you run in the mornings also."

Ned realized she was right. Just as suddenly he realized he goofed. Delia, his mother, had asked him twice now if he ever saw Melinda running in the mornings and both times he said no rather strongly. He chose, however, not to tell Melinda this. He will regret later not telling her for it would have given her some warning of what was about to happen.

Ned thought for a second, "Mel, if you mean Jim and yourself then I would say I want to attend all of this year's World Series games. The teams competing this year are my tow most favorite teams."

"And what if I mean from myself?"

"Then I what I want is true intimacy between us. I want to make love to you."

Mel laughed, "But we already do that sill…"

"NO WE DON'T! And you know that. Sure we fuck on a regular bases but I am growing tired of that despite what our bodies demands us to do. Why we have not share a kiss since that first day we started. I want to be able to share and give you all of who I am. I want you to do the same with. Yet all we ever do is wham bam and thank you mam stuff. I want more than simple sex. I want share true love with you."

"Ned, you forget I am a married woman. I can't give you that for that special relationship is only supposed to be shared with my spouse. I know we fuck but you read that report too. Our bodies are magically connected to each were if we don't fornicate on a regular basis we would die."

"If that is so then why did you fuck me in the first place?"

"I was tricked into going to that meadow the previous day. One that day I was both emotionally and physically drained. I needed to somehow rejuvenate. A supposed ghost friend told me of the pond. By his guidance I went there. The waters did have the desired effect. I see now it was a trap. You said you say me the day before we went up there. You were also there weren't you?"

"I was on top of the cliff looking down. From there I saw everything."

"I suspected as much from your words that day as well as your knowledge of the meadow. You saw then that the pond made super horny, horny enough to force me to finger myself to orgasm in the meadow."

"Yes, I saw. When I saw that I pretty much figured if I could lure there something like what we did would happen."

"So you, Ned Banks, sought me out the next day to get up there in order to fuck me. Tell me Ned. Before that day have you ever had such an underhanded plan like that?"

Ned thought long and hard, "No."

"Then it's safe to assume we BOTH were lured there in order to fornicate there so the magic there would link our bodies like it did so we would have to keep on fucking each other or die in horrible agony. With that being said what we did and are doing is not a product of our own control. But what you are asking me to do is. My heart belongs to Jim alone. I am sorry but it is not something I can give freely."

Ned thought about this. "I understand everything you have said Mel. It is because we are being forced to have sex that is taking the enjoyment out of this for me. When I thought it was just us acting out what we both wanted I felt proud and happy. When you told me the truth that we were orchestrated into fucking each other by other forces I was crushed. I want something not forced. I want something that we both want to do and not just because our bodies demand us to."

Ned took the somewhat surprised Melinda into his arms, "I love you, Melinda Gordon. True at first I just wanted to fuck you but as I got to know you I fell in love with you. Please let us make love."

"LOVE, Ned you are thirteen years old. You don't really know what love is. What you feeling is probably a crush."

"Not so. I know I love my Mom. I loved my Dad with all of my heart. That is the reason thinking about his death hurts me even today. The time I spent with him fills me up with joy. I would not trade the joy to get rid of the pain of losing him for anything. I had crushes before on some of my teachers. The thing with crushes is when you lose the object of your crush you don't have the same pain as you have when you lose a loved one. The thought of losing you hurts me worse the actual pain I fell when I think about my Dad's death. Now I will repeat my request with all the love I have for you. I love you, Melinda Gordon, please make love with me."

Melinda's heart skipped a beat. This thirteen year old is more mature than his age and more knowledgeable about love than some adults. And the most amazing part of all this is the look in his eyes as he said he loved her. Those eyes told her he loves her. Yet she loves Jim but this boy. "I have to think about this Ned. It's not an easy decision I can make. You are asking me to forsake the love I feel for Jim and I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course take all the time you need. Until you make your decision, I won't be bothering you."

Wait that will be dangerous, "Ned, have you forgotten about our physical need for mutual fornication. If we don't fuck each other regularly until the demon hunters find a cure then we could die."

"I am sorry but I can't just fuck you anymore. It hurts me on the inside to think that is all it is to you. I rather die than have that kind of relationship with you. I love you too much for that. I need more out of it than just plain survival." Ned walked away from the astonished Melinda.

Back at the Clancey/Gordon residence Jim had found by accident the report from the demon hunters about the secret meadow. Jim read it and understood it. Basically demons had set a trap of a sort. Anyone going into the pond would get so horny and aroused they will be force to relieve themselves. If two people were go there then they would be forced by forces outside to have sex together there in the meadow. Once that is done then their bodies would be connected in such a way that they either continued to fuck each other or die.

Jim had a bad feeling about this report after reading it. He remembered Melinda not felling good a couple months ago. She said it was her time of the month. Jim knew that was a lie. Being her husband and a paramedic he knew she just finished her recent period a week and half prior. He knew it was not her monthly and with this information about the demonic pond he had a sinking feeling what it was. Only one way to make sure, he retrieved Melinda's journal for that month. Usually she only writes about the supernatural stuff in it. She had always told him he could read it but he had always denied to for he felt it was an invasion of her privacy. Melinda had always appreciated that. This time however he must know if his suspicions were true or not. When he turned to the entries concerning the dates she was at the pond he felt as if his guts had been ripped out. However hurt he was he did not or could not blame her since she was never in control over the situation. If the report was accurate she was trying to correct the situation. The only part that hurt him was she did not tell him any of this.

When Melinda walked in the house to take a shower she noticed the open report and her journal on the kitchen table. Upon examining the journal, she saw it was opened to the page describing her and Ned fucking for the first time in the Meadow. Her heart stopped knowing Jim read them.

"Were you ever going to tell me about it?" Jim asked.

Melinda nearly jumped out her skin. "I was hoping I would not have to. The demon hunters are looking for a solution. If you read this then you know what happened was beyond our control."

"I know and I am not mad at that. I am however pissed off that you kept this little secret from me. If you had told me the truth I would have understood. Not liked it though but understood. I would have helped you keep the secret. You two could have done it here in the spare bedroom at nights and early mornings instead out in the open by Morrison's Pond. But you chose not to trust me with the truth so I can't trust you to tell me the truth. Melinda, part of what makes a marriage work is complete trust in each other. I may love you greatly but if I can't trust you then our marriage is in jeopardy."

Melinda did not like what his words were implying. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying our marriage is in trouble right now. I will be staying with a friend for the time being. I'll call later with contact information in case of emergency." Jim picked up a couple of suitcases he packed and headed out the door.

Melinda raced out the door as Jim got into his pick up. "Jim, wait, I love you."

"I know you do and that is what makes your lies all the more hurtful." Jim drove out of site as Melinda collapsed crying.

* * *

><p><span>AN I hope you liked this chapter. To be honest I planned for Ned and Melinda to make love in this chapter but the story itself dictates it's too early for that yet. I further planned next chapter to be about a confrontation between Delia and Melinda about the obvious but it's too early for that. Not telling how that confrontation is going to play out though. I don't know exactly myself since my stories tend to write themselves despite my outlines. See you next time

And please review me. I will keep writing my way regardless. I just like hearing feedback.


	5. Ch 4 discontinuation and author's notes

Ch 4 discontinuation and pure author's notes

Disclaimer – I don't own Ghost Whisperer nor any characters connected. I only own my own oc's.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Hi all!

I am hereby discontinuing this fic. I did have a complete chapter already typed out but I deleted it. The fact is - it's been sitting on my hard drive since a week after I uploaded my last chapter.

The reason I have not uploaded it was it did not make sense when you joined it with the other chapters already written so I had to rewrite sooner or later.

Then I read about the lame brain deletions of stories that was happening left and right. I became disenchanted.

Plus what I had planned for the fic would shove it into out of the range of the new critical standards if it is not there already.

In addition I myself was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with what I had planned for the fic. I had planned for Delia to severely beat Melinda with a baseball bat because she was a pedophile, Jim to divorce her butt, and for Richard the ghost to kill Melinda while mating with her for he will turn out to be an incubus demon instead. Those demons suck the life energy out of their victims through their phalluses while mating.

If anyone wants to adobt this story then they are more than welcome to but I will no longer write this story.

Good Bye,

John


End file.
